kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Kurt Vander
|birthDate = S.1189/10/27 (Fri) |seiyuu = Takuya Eguchi |voiceactor = Joe ZiejaJoe Zieja Twitter (accessed: May 9, 2019) at @JoeZieja |gender = Male |height = 173 cm |likes = Crimson, Purple (Colours) |occupation = Student |affilliation = *Branch Campus Leeves *Vander school |relatives = * Zechs (uncle) * Mueller (brother) * Matteus Vander (father) * Aurier Vander (mother) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Twin Swords |orbment_Sen_III_IV = Wind, Water |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = A |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = — |image = Kurt Vander (Sen III).png |eyes = Light Fuchsia |birthPlace = Heimdallr, Erebonia}} Kurt Vander (クルト・ヴァンダール) is an intermediate at the Vander school and a student at the Thors Branch Campus. Profile . Matteus and Aurier Vander, his parents, watch his progress in the back.]] Kurt was born in Erebonia. He is the son of Matteus Vander and his second wife, Aurier. Kurt inherited his grey-blue hair from his mother, so often he is not immediately recognized as a Vander descendant. Until the age of 10, Kurt lived in Parm where his family ran the Vander Training Hall. Then, his father appointed as guardian of Emperor Eugent III at the Valflame Palace, they moved to Heimdallr. Kurt is specialized in the Vander school twin blade techniques, making use of the agility of his slender body. Making it to the level of intermediate at a young age demonstrates his natural talent for swordmanship. However, it initially burdens him that he had to settle for the branch of twin blades since the Vander school is primarily known for their specialization in large swords. Receiving praise for his looks also depresses him, as he considers his physical appearance superior to the average Vander, which are considered robust men. Lost of Pride and Duty Kurt was raised with a strong sense of duty to become the future guardian of the Imperial Family. That prospect vanished when Chancellor Giliath Osborne released the Vander family of their duty, arguing that "the protection of the imperial family should not be monopolized within one family" and subsequently spread the Vanders across the empire. Growing up alongside his brother Mueller, Kurt assumed it would be his duty to protect Crown Prince Cedric Reise Arnor similar to how his brother has been escorting Prince Olivert. His disappointment had him withdraw from enrolling at Thors Military Academy, but his Mueller encouraged him to sign up for the Thors Branch Campus anyway. In other words, Kurt struggles with a number of (inferiority) complexes, summed up: his different hair color and physique compared to the rest of the family; having to resort to a branch sword style; missing out on his family's duty for which he was raised; and the sudden changes in Cedric's behavior. Character Notes TL = Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Kurt Vander - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Kurt Vander - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Kurt Vander - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Kurt_Vander_-_SD_Model_(Sen_III).png Kurt Vander - Swimwear (Sen III).png|Swimwear Kurt Vander - Casual Clothes (Sen III).png|Casual clothes Exceed!! - Key Visual (Sen III).png|Promotional artwork Shields of a Militant Nation - Key Visual (Sen III).png|Promotional Art Young Kurt - Flashback (Sen III).png|Memories - Young Kurt Kurt - Sketch (Sen III).jpg|Concept art Kurt - Twin Blades (Sen III).png|Twin Blades Kurt Vander - Weapon (Sen III).png|Twin Blades Kurt - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Kurt - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Kurt - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 3 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 4 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 5 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 6 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Initial Proposal 7 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Casual Clothes Proposal 1 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Casual Clothes Proposal 2 (Sen III).png Kurt Vander - Fine-tuning Sketches (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Kurt Vander - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Kurt Vander - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Kurt Vander - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Kurt Vander - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Kurt Vander (Sen IV).png|Full-length Kurt Vander - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Kurt Vander - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Kurt Vander - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Kurt Vander S-Craft - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Kurt Vander S-Craft - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Kurt Vander - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art Trivia * Kurt's bonding trophy in is titled "Your #1 Vand". References }} Category:Characters Category:Vander school Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Class VII Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters